


Leisure

by eledhwenlin



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Held Down, Lazy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian loves lazy Sunday morning sex. Ray loves being held down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leisure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pennyplainknits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/gifts).



> Many thanks go to romantical for the beta. Dedicated to Penny, because she gave me this prompt. <333
> 
> Written for the _held down_ square on my kink_bingo card.

Ian loves lazy Sunday morning sex. He stretches his back languidly like a cat and pushes down on Ray's cock. He loves riding Ray, being on top and able to go as fast, or as slow, as he likes. 

Ray groans, his hands tightening on Ian's hips. "Ian, come on, faster." He tries to pull Ian down harder, but Ian's having none of it.

"Stop that," Ian says and grabs Ray's wrists. He leans forward to press them down on the mattress over Ray's head. "You said I could have you however I want you," Ian whispers against Ray's cheek. "And I want you exactly like this."

The angle's not as good as anymore, but each little bit of pressure on Ray's wrists makes Ray's eyes glaze over a bit, the tension leaving his body, until Ray's all warm muscle and hot skin underneath Ian.

Yeah, Ian wants Ray like this, pliant and just happy to be with Ian. It gives Ian spikes of pleasure that Ray lets Ian see him this way. It's taken months of negotiation and trust-building until Ray finally opened up and told Ian how much he enjoys being the submissive top. Ian's never been anything but a power bottom, so it's perfect. 

Perfect is also the way Ray puts his feet on the bed and shifts his hips just _right_. 

"Hm, I trained you well," Ian says, kissing Ray's temple. 

Ray snorts. "Pretty sure you're just really vocal about what you like," he says. "And I'm a quick learner."

Ian laughs. He rolls his hips and Ray pushes up, and his laughter turns into a groan. "Either way, keep doing that," he says breathlessly. His thighs are already straining with effort, their skin is sweat-slick, and although Ian would love for this to last longer, the simple need to _come_ is getting overwhelming. 

Still, he leans down and whispers, "Stop," right into Ray's ear.

Ray whimpers, a delicious, soft sound that has Ian grinning and pressing a kiss on Ray's nose. 

"Patience you must have, young padawan," Ian says.

Ray groans again, but this time there's nothing sexy about it. "Once," he says, "just once I want to have sex with you without you making a Star Wars reference."

Ian shrugs and leans down to kiss Ray. "Soon, very soon—"

Ray raises his head enough to shut Ian up with a kiss. Ian sighs and lets himself sink into it. He squeezes Ray's wrists tightly, letting Ray know who's in charge, but Ray kisses Ian exactly how Ian loves it, gentle and strong, and Ian thinks, _I love you_. 

"Fuck," is what spills out of his mouth and he lets his forehead sink down on Ray's shoulder. 

"I'm trying to," Ray says, with much more sass than Ian thinks the situation warrants. 

Ian pushes himself upright. "Let me," he simply says. He drags Ray's wrists down, so Ray's arms are level with Ian's legs. It's not quite the best position for holding Ray down, but Ray keeps still and stays loose and relaxed. 

But now Ian can get the perfect angle with perfect pressure and perfect everything. 

"You feel so fucking amazing," Ian says. He's a talker, has always been, and he can't stop the words pouring out of him--nor does he want to. "I love your cock inside me, so hard and strong."

Ray's hands twitch and Ian takes a moment to wrap his hands fully around Ray's wrists. 

"Ian," Ray groans, "I'm, I'm close."

"Shhh, just a bit longer," Ian says. "Just a few more moments."

He lifts Ray's right hand and pushes it against his cock. Ray obediently wraps his fingers around Ian's cock and starts to jerk him off slowly. Ray's guitar calluses are a delightful pressure on Ian’s skin, and when Ray starts to swipe his thumb over the top of Ian's cock, it's almost too much. Ian's been holding out for a long time, too, and between the tight curl of Ray's fingers around his cock and the steady thrusts of Ray's cock against his prostate, he's coming with a gasp.

"Now, Ray, _now_ ," and then Ray moans drawn-out and long and his hips buck up so hard Ian almost falls. He clamps down on Ray's arms, digging his fingers in tight, and lets himself slide off down to Ray's side.

"Fuck," Ian says, when he's got his breath back. "Damn."

Ray hums and wrangles Ian around until he can put his arm around Ian's shoulder. He's quiet, which isn't unusual, but Ian fights the sleepiness trying to claim him to ask at least, "are you good?"

"I'm g'eat," Ray mumbles, already halfway asleep.

Ian pulls him in for one last kiss and then drags the sheets up from where they got pushed down to earlier. Yep, Sunday mornings are his favourite time of the week.


End file.
